Semiconductor devices that comprise plates which bear on one side a semiconductor component, particularly integrated-circuit chips, and which are provided with electrical connection pads on the surface are known. It is also known to connect these electrical connection pads to electrical connection pads of other devices, also provided on the surface, so as to produce stacks.